


Gracie

by Raine_Wynd



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-05
Updated: 2009-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was bored <a href="http://raine.dreamwidth.org/399892.html">one day</a> and asked for some fic prompts. April Valentine gave me "Blair gives Jim a kitten." This is the resulting fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gracie

"It's only temporary," Blair said. "A week at most."

"Where have I heard that one before?" Jim mused. "Oh, right. Five years ago. You were supposed to only be here a week."

"But Gracie's owner said she'd be back," Blair pointed out. "Come on, Jim, it's a kitten, not a bomb."

"No pets." Jim held firm, refusing to even hold the young cat, who looked at him with her most endearing expression, one paw extended invitingly. "Especially one with rat tails."

"But she's --" Before Blair could finish, Gracie leaped from his hand onto the kitchen counter -- or tried. Too small yet to have the full extension required for such a grand leap, the black-and-orange kitten fell short.

Stunned, Gracie sat stupidly on the floor, clearly dazed.

Jim's heart couldn't stand the look on the kitten's face, and he knew he was a goner. Picking up the small animal, he soothed it. "One week," he reminded Blair, who tried to hide a victorious grin.


End file.
